


Gy's Voltage Tarot

by Gylentia



Category: Multi-Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gylentia/pseuds/Gylentia
Summary: This was a thing I did back in October. I did have edits of cards which will get added when I figure out how. These are characters from Voltage games paired with the card of the tarot that I feel best represents them.





	1. Major Arcana 0 - 4

0\. The Fool  
Character Chosen: Oda Nobunaga  
Game: Samurai Love Ballad Party  
Reasoning: The Fool is a card that is all about change and chasing unexpected opportunities. It is a card that is willing to take risks and make major decisions seemingly out of the blue. It yearns to explore, to test the limits around it and venture into the unknown. It keeps its inner child intact, refusing to give it up despite social conditioning to the contrary. To me, this reminds me of all of those times that we find him in a tree, gazing in wonder at the world, his affinity for sweets, and certainly his split second decisions. He does what he wants to or what he feels needs to be done. While some things may not turn out how he plans them, he keeps going. Also, because it had to be added, he is called the Lord of Fools quite often in the game.

 

1\. The Magician  
Character Chosen: Eisuke Ichinomiya  
Game: Kissed by the Baddest Bidder  
Reasoning: The Magician is a master of skills and arts. When it comes up, it’s normally to reassure you that, like The Magician, you have the talent and ability to succeed. It is a card of confidence, concentration, and willpower to make your desires come to fruition. Eisuke seems to only fail at getting animals to like him. There are many sub stories where MC tries to get the better of him (she even tries bowling). He is someone who knows what he wants and has the confidence and drive to accomplish it. He wouldn’t be where he is if he didn’t.

 

2\. The High Priestess  
Character Chosen: Yukinojo  
Game: Enchanted in the Moonlight  
Reasoning: This card represents secrets, mysteries, and a desire for knowledge. It is a card of intuition, reflective thought, and unexplored possibilities. Yes, this is a feminine card. I don’t want to spoil Yukinojo’s stories, but he always has secrets. In the other guys’ routes, Yukinojo is usually one of the first to detect something off. He is beautiful and cold and probably one of the more feminine men of the Voltage franchise that I’ve come across.

 

3\. The Empress  
Character Chosen: MC’s Mother  
Game: Samurai Love Ballad Party  
Reasoning: This is a motherly card that focuses on happy relationships, family, and fertility. Of the games I’ve played, none of the NPC mothers are as close to their MC as the one in SLBP. That is one strong, healthy family connection and to me that resonates with the heart of this card.

 

4\. The Emperor  
Character Chosen: Seiichirou Hayami  
Game: My Wedding and 7 Rings  
Reasoning: It is a card of financial stability and authority. It shows being able to succeed in business and career matters. It shows being able to detach one’s self from a situation in order to think through it rationally. The key here is to not become emotional. While this could have been Eisuke or Shuichi, I feel that Seiichirou was the better fit because of his thought processes. He’s kept devoted to his task, even ignoring his own desires for the good of the company and the people employed there that depend on him to make good decisions.


	2. Major Arcana 5-9

5\. The Hierophant  
Character Chosen: Akechi Mitsuhide/Tenkai  
Game: Samurai Love Ballad Party or Sakura Amidst Chaos  
Reasoning: This is the card of a teacher or religious figure. It’s someone who is held in trust and high regard. It also means conformity, not much in the way of change, but perhaps also a stubbornness against change. It is also a spiritual exploration card and it values morals and ethics. There are many characters who meet the teacher or mentor aspect, but not many who are also religious. Especially in SLBP Mitsuhide’s Act 2, we see him battle with his ideals, his morals, and his devotion as a Buddhist. For the entirety of SAC Mitsuhide, we see him as a teacher and highly moral and regulated figure. After Honno-ji, both games make use of the ideas that he either died or became the monk, Tenkai. Two pictures below, one for each art style between the two games.

 

 

6\. The Lovers  
Character Chosen: None, going to leave this one as the Voltage logo  
Game: See above  
Reasoning: The Lovers is obvious a card about love and making choices about love. Since that is the overall theme of Voltage anyhow, I don’t see how this could be a specific character. Since the traditional card shows a third person, or the idea of love itself as the moving force to bring two people together, the logo gets to be the ominous cloud person.

 

7\. The Chariot  
Character Chosen: Tsumugu Kido  
Game: Our Two Bedroom Story  
Reason: This card represents the power to move forward through willpower and self-discipline. It is also a card of overcoming internal struggle. Tsumugu was picked for this card because of how his internal struggle, due to events of his past, has pushed him forward. The chariot driver does not hold on to any reigns, despite the two sphinxes desiring to go different directions, but instead he wills them forward. The different sphinxes can represent his professional vs private life in which he is very different in both.

 

8\. Strength  
Character Chosen: Samon  
Game: Enchanted in the Moonlight  
Reason: The strength of this card is not physical, it is entirely within one’s self. While it is a feminine card, it represents patience, courage, and diplomacy. What really made this card stand out to me as Samon is its well of hidden inner strength. Samon is a zashiki warashi and was not initially selected as a candidate for head of his clan due to his lack of strength. He is patient and diplomatic when dealing with all of the other ayakashi living in the house and essentially has to keep some form of peace. This well of hidden strength is something that is seen later down the road and I won’t spoil that. (Also, I can’t seem to be able to tilt his head in ms paint so this one looks off)

 

9\. The Hermit  
Character Chosen: Kiryu  
Game: Enchanted in the Moonlight  
Reason: This card represents withdrawal from the outside world, inner wisdom, contemplation, and guidance. To me, this card is Kiryu who left the dragon clan to go to the human world and as such has intentionally isolated himself from them. He is an author and is all around very knowledgeable. The Hermit carries a staff to help guide himself as he searches and Kiryu has a trident. Through personal reflection comes answers, and through his journey and reflection with MC, he learns the truths behind the hatred in his clan.


	3. Major Arcana 10-14

10\. The Wheel of Fortune  
Character Chosen: The King of the Heavens  
Game: Star Crossed Myth  
Reason: The Wheel of Fortune card is divine fate. Nothing human turns the wheel and the wheel can be either good or bad at the whim of whatever turns it. If there is any character in Voltage’s games that is notorious for changing people’s lives for better or worse based on his own whims or boredom, it’s the King. Could this have been MC as the former goddess of Fate? Sure. But the King is still my choice just because of the chaos he throws into things because he feels like it.

 

11\. Justice  
Character Chosen: Zyglavis  
Game: Star Crossed Myth  
Reason: This is a card that calls for balance and rational, logical thought over emotions. It can also represent paperwork. While there are many characters this could work with, I chose the god of Libra himself, Zyglavis. The minister of Punishments, Zyglavis keeps a level head and strives for balance in his punishments. He is also usually chasing after a few of the people in his department to do their work. We see in a few of the routes that Zyglavis is part of the court of the heavens where gods who have broken the laws of the heavens are tried before the King. 

 

12\. The Hanging Man  
Character Chosen: Shinra  
Game: Enchanted in the Moonlight  
Reason: The Hanging Man is a card of voluntary self-sacrifice. It is a card of little to no motion, but the ability to see what is around you clearly. While many Voltage characters give up something, they normally only perform this act once. Shinra feels immense guilt over his brother losing his powers because of him. Enough to the point that he’s willing to let his brother use his back relation with MC to win her over and claim her instead of him so his brother can return to the clan. When things go wrong, Shinra is willing to sacrifice himself to save others. I find the snippet that says “I always get what I want” to be funny because he’s more willing to give said thing up if someone else wants it. 

 

13\. Death  
Character Chosen: Huedhaut  
Game: Star Crossed Myth  
Reason: The Death card is about a major change or major life event. It is the ending of one part of your life and the beginning of a new chapter. You can either embrace the change and allow it to strengthen you, or it can destroy you. Huedhaut’s mark of sin showed that it was destroying him. It took him a long time to get over (if he ever actually got over it) MC’s death in her life as a goddess. He even gave the stars from one of his eyes to make sure she was reborn. That shows more that he was clinging to her memories and not really living, hence the mark of sin. In other routes, we see hints of his recovery, that he’s using it to finally make himself stronger, and to me that acceptance a growth is the exact meaning of this card.

 

14\. Temperance  
Character Chosen: Takao Maruyama  
Game: My Forged Wedding and My Forged Wedding Party  
Reason: Where Judgement is rational and logical, Temperance is emotional. This card represents balance, moderation, patience, and the ability to find peaceful solutions. To me this brings up Takao and his many siblings. He is able to keep the peace so well, and even in his group of friends it’s the same thing - Takao is a peacekeeper and a mediator. He is also a lawyer. He is very patient and doesn’t normally go to extremes. That being said, this is also a card for reconciliation and emotional healing, which perfectly sums up some of the later events of his route.


	4. Major Arcana 15-19

15\. The Devil  
Character Chosen: Ota Kisaki  
Game: Kissed by the Baddest Bidder  
Reasoning: The Devil represents a situation or a feeling that’s weighing on you. It is normally self-inflicted. It normally references an addiction, high ideals, or a manipulative/abusive relationship that makes you feel like you’re drowning. It results in self-destructive habits (over spending, lust, secrecy). On the other hand, it can also be positive in representing pure, masculine, primal energy and a high sex drive. If you have read Ota’s route, this is all making sense. When Ota buys MC and names her after his old dog, he is in the middle of a creative rut - he has churned out work after work just for the income, not actually being satisfied with them. He is looking for his newest masterpiece and feels lost. He hides his ire behind his fake smile and just goes through the motions. We see Ota with multiple women, multiple vices, and we can see he’s suffering and doesn’t know how to escape himself. When that beings to release, we see this primal energy and desire coming to the front. He embodies every aspect of this card - both good and bad.

 

16\. The Tower  
Character Chosen: Asahi Kakyouin  
Game: My Wedding and 7 Rings  
Reasoning: Let me start with saying that this is my least favorite card in the deck to pull in a reading. This card is a rude awakening, or one the person already sees coming but is in denial about. This card means that something has to give, something is going to fall apart because the foundation it is built upon is made of lies. It can be for the better or worse depending on the cards around it. Asahi was never my favorite character when I started his route and he was hard to read until everything started unraveling. It unravels at a much faster rate in that extra route he has too. We see that he’s only in the company because his family wants him there so he can become CEO and dissolve it into their company, and that he’s being betrayed by them and just being used. We see the premise to his goals crumbling around him as we go deeper into his route. Yet, as the rubble builds up, we see him building a new foundation with MC, and to me that’s what this card is about.

 

17\. The Star  
Character Chosen: Ren Shibasaki  
Game: My Forged Wedding and My Forged Wedding Party (I’m saving his MW7R version for another card)  
Reasoning: This is a card of healing: both emotional and physical. It is bright, comforting, and gives us hope and belief in ourselves. Ren is a joy in any route he’s in. He heals both through the medicines he develops, and through the emotional support he gives others. This card is reassuring in no matter how you’ve been hurt, you will heal, it will take time, but the Star will be with you while you do. 

 

18\. The Moon  
Character Chosen: Hikaru Aihara  
Game: Kissed by the Baddest Bidder  
Reasoning: A highly emotional card, the Moon represents both truths and illusions. It represents a swinging pendulum between dreams and wants while the other side holds deceptions and uncertainty. This card exists to teach you to not jump to conclusions, but also to not fully trust the light of the Moon. There are a few characters I could put as this, but the pendulum reference is what made me go with Hikaru. He starts out as her co-worker and then she learns more about him to the other extreme where he’s a killer. His story has many twists and turns and it always has MC questioning herself of if she really knows him.

 

19\. The Sun  
Character Chosen: Makoto Morimachi  
Game: My Last First Kiss  
Reasoning: This is the most positive card in the deck. It represents happiness, healthy relationships, prosperity, etc. I have not played Makoto, but I knew that all of the routes in the apps I’ve played had no one close to this card. This one took some digging around and reading overviews and the like. From what I’ve gathered, sunflowers are a general theme and motif through his route (many art designs for this card have sunflowers - even my personal deck). I’ve also seen that he’s loved MC since they were children, even though she was in love with his brother, he still kept his feelings towards her. He’s seen her at her worst and best and loves her the same either way. To me, just that alone represents the innocence and purity that surrounds this card.


	5. Major Arcana End and Wands 1-3

20\. Judgement  
Character Chosen: MC  
Game: Any  
Reasoning: The judgement card represents abrupt endings and a new start. It can show past actions being rewarded or punished. Voltage likes to put their MC’s through some crazy things, but as such, she can also be a trial by fire for some of the guys. View her not as judgement for you, but for them. In many CG’s, she’s depicted without eyes and perhaps that’s for the better if what we’re seeing in her eyes is the judgement of their soul.

 

21\. The World  
Character Chosen: Takamasa Saeki  
Game: My Forged Wedding and My Forged Wedding Party  
Reasoning: This card represents success, victory, and accomplishment in relation to something that has been worked towards. It can mean the start of a new home and travel as well. This is certainly Saeki’s route. We start with him already being a talented screenwriter when MC comes into his life. He is a hard worker for his art, and is successful for it. The major accomplishment comes with the setting of his father’s book. He starts a new home with MC and they travel all over. 

 

Ace of Wands  
Character Chosen: Yuta Kajima  
Game: My Forged Wedding and My Forged Wedding Party  
Reasoning: Excitement, enthusiasm, creativity, energy, and new ventures are what this card is all about. I can’t think of a brighter, more enthusiastic, creative character as Yuta. We’re going to ignore the darker parts of his routes for this and focus on just him. Yuta is always starting a new show or a new comedy act and while he can be momentarily discouraged, he bounces right back with that same enthusiasm.

 

Two of Wands  
Character Chosen: Takashi Ninagawa  
Game: Scandal in the Spotlight  
Reasoning: The Two of Wands builds off of the creative energy of the ace, but it is also a dependent card. All of the twos require a pairing to succeed. Since this is a professional pairing, we’re going to go with Takashi. The entire premise of SITS is that MC is a ghostwriter lyricist after the previous one left. Thus, Takashi’s job depends on MC and MC’s job depends on Takashi’s to succeed.

 

Three of Wands  
Character Chosen: Takahisa Togo  
Game: Rose in the Embers  
Reasoning: The Three of Wands is a meticulous planner with good foresight. While it has seen success, it knows that there is still much hard work to be done if it is to see the results it desires. On a bad day, this card has delays and obstacles to long-term goals. Takahisa plans everything out. He gives MC a schedule, plans his sister’s schooling, plans her future, plans his future, and works hard at everything he does. The delays and obstacles partly come from him believing that things are his fault and he needs to deal with them on his own.


End file.
